Daughter of Poseidon
by I Live For Jonas
Summary: Cadence is stuck at Camp Half-Blood. She isn't allowed leave. Sounds fun right? WRONG! All of her friends decide to go live with their mortal families, and she's left alone. But someone's about to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Cadence stared past the huge pine tree that marked the boarder of Camp Half-Blood. She longed to step over the line, and be out in the real world. But she knew that could never happen. She was too powerful. Leaving camp would be like committing suicide.

She stood there for a few more minutes. She didn't care if any cars came by, they wouldn't see her anyway. They would just see strawberry fields for miles. Cadence could've stood there for hours on end, had not the conch shell been blown to signal dinner. She didn't want to go down, but she went anyway knowing they'd come looking for her if she didn't. She slowly started walking down the hill to the pavilion. Once she had reached dinner, she walked over to table 3. She sat alone, for she only had one other cabin mate. Her half-brother, Percy, didn't stay all year at camp like Cadence did, so for nine out of twelve month of the year, she would eat alone, train alone, have activities alone, and do basically everything alone. Her friend, Annabeth, used to be a year-round camper like her, but, she went back to try living with her dad again. Cadence sat down miserably. She hated being alone, and that's her life mostly was. She longed for Chiron to give her a quest, but she knew that that would never happen. He knew she sometimes couldn't control powers, which would only her on a quest, especially in battle if they other person knew.

The camp director, Mr. D, also known as Dionysus, the God of Wine, stood up in front of the 10 campers that stayed year-long. "Well, you little brats, a week from Monday the summer campers will get here, and there will be more of you to get on my nerves, so therefore meaning cabin inspection the Sunday before." He sat down as some of the campers groaned about inspection. They only had two inspections a year at Camp Half-Blood, one before the summer campers arrived, and one at the end of summer when the summer campers were leaving. Cadence never really minded inspections. During the year she wasn't in her cabin much, it made her feel depressed. And during the summer, between her and Percy, there really wasn't much in the cabin to clean up. Occasionally, their half-brother, Tyson, the Cyclops, would stay in there cabin at camp, and some stuff would get messed up, but there was never a huge mess to clean.

The food appeared on the tables, and Cadence filled up her plate before getting up with the rest of the campers, and walking over to the fire to offer to the gods. "Poseidon," she murmured quietly while tossing some of her food into the fire. She walked back to her table, told her goblet, "Cherry-Vanilla Dr. Pepper," ate her food, and got up to go to her cabin. As she left the pavilion, she heard her name called by someone behind her, and she turned to see the camp's activities director, Chiron, walking toward her in his centaur form. "Cadence," he called again. She stopped as he walked up to her. "Yes, Chiron?" She said to him. "Are you feeling ok? You seem to be a little out of it lately," he asked her concerned. "I'm fine, Chiron. I've just been a little lonesome, that's all," she reassured him. He looked are skeptically, as if he didn't believe her, and thought there was something else wrong. If he thought it was important, he didn't pester Cadence. That was one of the good things about Chiron; he didn't pester you until you told him what he wanted to hear. "It'll be fine, Cadence. Percy and Annabeth will be back in week, you wouldn't be alone for long." He turned and galloped away. Cadence turned and started walked toward the cabins. _Yeah, but they'll only be here for 3 months, and that' only if they don't get to go on another quest without me. _She thought as she walked to the dark, empty space of Cabin 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, just the plot line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Cadence had her first dream/nightmare. She was all alone in a dark forest. She wandered around aimlessly looking for something, but not really knowing what she was looking for. She felt the presence of someone near by, and opened her mouth to call to them, but then closed it when a teenage boy emerged. He seemed that he had come out of no where, but Cadence told her dream self he had just come from the woods. He looked to be about 15 maybe 16. He had darkish brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was only slightly taller than Cadence herself, who had always been taller than most. "Cadence." He said in a voice that made Cadence want to melt. "Take my hand, I can lead you out of here...To bigger and greater things...Far beyond your imagination...You'll never fell lonely and left out again." He held his hand for her to take. She hesitated for beginning to reach out and take his hand. He smiled widely and leaned in closer as she approached, her hand outstreched. "CADENCE, DON'T!" She stopped reaching for the mysterious boy's hand as she the familiar voice of her half-brother, Percy. He came flying out of the tree on a black pegasus, that Cadence knew name was, Blackjack. Percy jumped off Blackjack and stood in front of Cadence defensively, uncapping his magic sword, Riptide. "Stay away from her!" Percy shouted at the guy. _I got you back boss! You too Cadence! _Cadence heard Blackjack in her head. "You haven't seen the last of me, Percy Jackson. I will return for her, and she will join us. We can giver her what she doesn't have...What she yearns for..." He began to melt into the shadows. Percy turned to me and began to whisper quietly, while gently shaking me. "Cadence, close your eyes." Cadence's dream self did as Percy. "Now, wake up...Wake up, Cadence...Wake up, Cadence...Now, open you eyes..."

Cadence opened her eyes, and saw she was no longer in the dark forest. She was back in her lonely cabin. She had been sweating and was very hot. She looked at her watch, and saw it was 6:30 in the morning. Deciding she couldn't sleep after her dream, she got out of bed and gathered her stuff to take an early morning shower. As she was about to walk out of her cabin, she heard whispers. She strained her ears to listen of the gurgling of the fountain in the cabin, and peek out the window. She was shocked to find Percy talking with Chiron and Grover, the satyr. "Do you think she'll know I was really there?" Percy asked in his hushed tone. "Not if you tell her. Hopefully, she will have no memory at all of the dream. But, then again, she could remember every little detail." Chiron answered, and Cadence had to hold her breath to keep from gasping at what she heard. "Percy," Chiron continued, and Cadence slowly let out her breath, making sure not to make any noise that would get her caught. "Do you remember what this guy looked like? For all we know, he could be someone at the camp!?" Percy thought for a minute before answering, "No," he said sadly. "The magic would only allow me to see Cadence and the outline of the guy...I couldn't even hear him, but I know Cadence...If only we could ask her what he was saying..." He voice going from sad to mad to thoughtful. "We can't do that! We don't want to give to much away to her. She demand a quest if she knew she was in danger, even here at the camp!" Grover exclaimed, speaking for the first time Cadence had heard. "Hush, Grover! You could wake her. Let's finish our conversation in the Big House, so we can get Percy back home, and before anyone notices he was hear." They walked quickly towards the Big House, and Cadence set her stuff down. After hearing this new piece of information, Cadence needed time to think...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think! Hopefully by the next chapter, you'll find out who the mystery guy was!**


End file.
